


Cookies, Kisses, and Boys

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Harley Keener, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Irondad, Ironhusbands, Kid Harley Keener, Kid Peter Parker, Kitchen mess, M/M, Parent James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Teasing, ironson, little brother Peter Parker, minor Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Tony and Rhodey enjoy the day with their youngest son who tells them something about their oldest son.
Relationships: Harley Keener & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Cookies, Kisses, and Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyful_soul_collector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyful_soul_collector/gifts).



Rhodey had left them alone for ten seconds and now Tony and Peter had made a mess of the kitchen. 

“We just wanted to make you some cookies,” Peter said looking at his Dad pouting. He had somehow inherited his papa’s puppy dog look that made him seem more innocent than he was. 

“I guess since the two of you were making cookies I can let it slide,” Rhodey said, kissing Tony’s cheek before kissing his son’s forehead. Peter giggled as he said he was too old for forehead kisses.

“Your dad gives me forehead kisses,” Tony said.

“But you two are married, Papa,” Peter said. 

“Yes, but forehead kisses are for family,” Tony told his son. Peter nodded. 

“What about cheek kisses?” Peter asked.

“That would be for crushes and significant others,” Tony said.

“So if I liked someone like you like dad then I would kiss them on the cheek?” Peter asked.

“Yes, but only when you are older, Bambi,” Tony told his son.

“Way older,” Rhodey informed. Peter grumbled.

“What if I like someone now?” Peter asked. Tony and Rhodey seemed concerned when their son said that. 

“You are eight,” Rhodey said. “Maybe they would be better to be your friend.”

“Why can’t I like them like them? Harley has a boyfriend?” Peter said. Both of them looked between each other.

“He does?” Tony asked. Peter nodded as he looked at his parents trying to access what they were going to say next.

“He always talks about him all the time,” Peter said. Rhodey looked at Tony as if debating what to say to the little eight-year-old boy.

“How about we continue this conversation after you and Papa get cleaned up,” Rhodey suggested. Peter nodded before running upstairs to get a shower as Tony followed. Rhodey waited for them to help him clean up the kitchen as Peter talked about the newest movie he wanted to see. 

“Did I do something bad?” Peter asked after a while. 

“No, Bambi, why would you think that?” Tony asked.

“Cause you and Dad haven’t said much today,” Peter said looking between the two who now realized they were more concerned for their oldest son and hadn’t said anything to the youngest yet. 

“Papa and I are worried about Harley bud,” Rhodey said. Peter nodded as he moved closer to them and just rested his head near them. By the time, Peter fell asleep it was almost eight and Tony carried him up to bed before joining Rhodey for another movie. Around nine, Harley slipped in.

“Don’t think about running upstairs,” Tony said. Harley paused as he turned to look at his dads.

“Hey Papa, hey Dad,” Harley said.

“Your brother told us you are dating someone,” Rhodey said. Harley’s cheeks turned red as if he wasn’t ready to talk about this. 

“We aren’t dating,” Harley said. Rhodey and Tony looked at Harley who sighed. 

“Harry and I aren’t dating. We are just good friends who kiss once in a while,” Harley said. Rhodey and Tony pointed to the couch and Harley sat down worried about what they would say. 

“Harley, you know when two people like each…” Tony started and Harley put his hands over his ears.

“No,” Harley said before looking at Rhodey for help. Rhodey just looked at his son as if he needed to hear it.

“I just want to make sure you know what happens, Bud,” Tony said.

“We aren’t going to do that,” Harley said. His cheeks were red as Tony and Rhodey both watched him get embarrassed by the conversation.

“Alright, it's late, go up to bed,” Tony said. Harley nodded before hugging his fathers and running out of the room away from the conversation. 

“Just think about how that conversation will go when Peter is thirteen,” Rhodey said.

“Peter will always be five,” Tony said. Rhodey rolled his eyes at his husband knowing that eventually, he would have to accept that their baby boy was growing up and would be thirteen before they knew it. Tony rested his head on Rhodey’s shoulder as Rhodey relaxed knowing all his boys were home and safe now. Peter and Harley asleep upstairs and Tony asleep in his arms. 


End file.
